


Warming Up

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Series: KanoMomo/ShinKido Series [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Really late christmas fic, cute kido, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro finally gets up the nerve to invite his girlfriend over to his place for Christmas Eve. Christmas ShinKido fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go out on the 7th of January but things happened so you get it now. Oops. Also I love ShinKido they are just so adorable and awkward that I can't even. Enjoy!

It was getting late as the NEET sat in his chair, typing away quietly in his apartment. He looked at the clock anxiously. “Damn…”

 

He sighed to himself, returning to his typing. While he was used to having all this computer time alone, the true aloneness was something he still wasn’t used to. It had been about 4 months since that fateful day in August, but Ene wasn’t in his computer anymore. She still could get in if she wanted but she was much more akin to spending time with Haruka now that he was back.

 

Not that he wanted her to start messing with his files again, but sometimes company would be welcome. Just to get his mind off the waiting. Did he mishear her or was she late? Maybe she couldn’t sneak away from the hideout just yet. Yeah, that had to be it, there was no way she’d stand him up. Maybe he’d just send her one text asking what was up. He still wasn’t used to this socializing thing and it was embarrassing. ‘ _Just one text_ ’ he thought to himself, ‘ _just one text and it’ll at least ease my mind._ ’

 

But as he started to type on his phone to a number, only indicated by a heart emoticon. His palms sweating and hands shaking as he tried to type, only for him to flat out drop the phone at the sound of the doorbell. “Oh… that must be her.” He exhaled and went to the door, opening it to see a rather tightly bundled up Kido standing there. Her eyes and a little bit of her hair the only part of her that was visible.

 

“Hey, sorry… It was hard to get out without telling them where I was going.” She pulled down the jersey that covered her mouth. “I hope that didn’t worry you.”

 

“N-no! Not at all! Please, come in out of the cold.” He stepped out of the way, nervously tucking his phone into his pocket. That was close.

 

“Thanks.” She stepped inside and started removing her outerwear. “At least when I left, Kano was already gone, so I didn’t need to lie to him…. Or perhaps I should say I didn’t have to attempt to lie. He’d probably catch on quick…” She hung her coat, hat, scarf, and gloves up, and started to pull off her hoodie. “What could he be up to, though....” As the purple sweatshirt finally left her arms, Shintaro took it hung it from the back of a chair. Her outfit now consisted of the red jersey she wore under her usual hoodie, and her usual pants and shoes. “Heh, we almost match.”

 

Shintaro took a moment to look her over, her long ponytail was no longer hidden by a hood and flowed freely. Without the baggy outer layer of clothes he could see that she did have some level of bust, even if it was still hidden by the red undercoat. To a lot of people, she probably wouldn’t be seen as anything special, but to him, she had a certain intimidating beauty. It left him awestruck. How such a beautiful women fell for him was beyond him, but he saw himself as one of the luckiest men in the world. His daze was quickly broken when he’d realized what she’d said. “... Kano…” He grumbled.

 

While his relationship with Kido was secret, Kano’s relationship with his sister was publicly out there. It almost seemed like he was just trying to piss off Shintaro with every action. Out of all the members of the Dan, his sister had to be with that lying, underhanded creep who looked like he’d impregnate girls with a simple glance of the eyes. Nothing he was up to would be good. But it wasn’t time to think about Kano. Shintaro had a girlfriend to entertain. “Whatever, Kano’s always up to something. Please, make yourself at home.”

 

Kido glanced over the room. Shintaro had told her that, after the events at August, he’d decided to move out and get an apartment. He still wasn’t leaving his room much and still didn’t have a job, but just being able to say “I don’t live with my mom” anymore was good enough. He’d upgraded his computer and gotten a slightly larger bed. He’d owed Momo a lot for this, but he was out on his own now. “You have a pretty nice place, Shintaro.”

 

“T-thank you!” he blushed a little as Kido kept exploring the area. “It’s nothing compared to your base, though.”

 

“Well, we have a lot of people staying there, so we needed the room. You live by yourself, so I don’t expect anything fancy.” Kido’s gaze caught something sitting on the floor by his computer desk. “Shin, you didn’t tell me you had a bunny!” Her eye lit up at the small ball of fluff in the cage.

 

“Ah, y-yes. That’s Tono, let me just get her out of her cage…” He walked over to the cage and undid the latch, lifting up the albino rabbit in his hands. “Hold out your hands.”

 

Kido did as was requested of her and let out a noise that she would swear up and down that she couldn’t make. It was almost a squeak. “Ooooooh, he’s so soft” She scratched the fur on the rabbit’s head, her expression filled with joy “She’s adorable…~”

 

“Yeah she really is… I got her back a few years ago to keep me company… never expected to get a virtual being a little while after that, though.” He chuckled, watching his girlfriend with the rabbit. Tono seemed to like Kido, that was a good sign. “Want to give her a treat?” He lifted up a small bag.

 

“OF COURSE I WOULD- I mean, yes, if that’s okay…” She blushed in embarrassment. She was getting too excited. She took out the tiny little round pellet and fed it to the rabbit.

 

After Kido had calmed down, he placed Tono back in her cage. “That’s enough activity for one day… get some rest, Tono.” He smiled sweetly as Kido watched the cage. Clearly the bunny was a good investment in the long run. He scuttled over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of coke. “Kido, come on, let’s relax a little.” He held up the bottle and she wandered over.

 

“Ah, yes. Shin, are you hungry? I brought some things if you’d like me to cook for you… Consider it an early Christmas gift.” She was blushing again.

 

“O-oh… that’d be nice, thank you.” He’d completely forgotten that she probably hadn’t eaten yet and he didn’t have that much good food to eat. He needed to plan better next time. She was his guest, so he should have prepared something for her, even though he wasn’t much of a cook. He still had to be better than his sister was, though.

 

“Alright, I’ll just go to the kitchen, then.” She quickly walked off, leaving Shintaro to sit awkwardly on the couch. He’d guess that this would be his christmas gift from her.

 

“Hmmm…” The NEET ran his hand through his hair anxiously. He used this moment to go over to the drawer by his computer and pull out a small box. Unlike his apartment, he’d made sure to find ways to earn money online using his advanced brain and his computer knowledge. He wanted to make their first christmas together special. So, he bought a special gift. It was difficult considering he wasn’t sure how well he knew her, but this would be worth it. He just tucked it away in his pocket for safe keeping for now.

 

He could hear faint humming from his kitchen now. Shintaro knew Kido could cook. She’d cooked for the Dan before many times. She probably had learned it from Ayano. Shin wondered how Ayano was today. After the whole defeat of the snake, she was back. What did she think of Shin dating the girl that was once her little sister? Kido was mature enough to make her own decisions, so it probably wouldn’t matter either way. He remembered hearing that Ayano taught Takane to cook as well. Maybe Ayano was where Kido got some of her protective, motherly instincts from.

 

While Shintaro was contemplating life on the couch, Kido was at work trying to make the best dinner she could with limited time and supplies. Shintaro’s kitchen wasn’t as equipped as the base was. She probably could have brought some pots and pans with her, but she would have had a harder time sneaking out that way. She sometimes wondered why, if Kano was so blatant about his relationship with Momo, why she felt the need to be so secretive. Would they really question how good of a leader she was if she was dating one of her subordinates? Even to her it seemed ridiculous. She just figured she’d wait until the time was right to tell everyone.

 

The rice was boiling nicely, the meat and veggies were cooking well. Even without her usual cooking tools, she managed to put together what looked like a mighty fine dish. She only hoped that Shintaro would like it. She never had cooked for him before. He usually left the Dan before she made a meal, or just laid around drinking soda, not bothering too much for food.

 

She brought the bowls out to the couch with Shintaro. He smiled when he saw her, and that made her blush a bit. “Well, I finished our dinner. Hope you like it…” She set the bowls on the table.

 

Shintaro looked at her and patted her back. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that your cooking is excellent.” He smiled reassuringly at Kido. “Now sit down and eat, you’ve done enough today.”

 

They smiled at each other, digging into the food. Shintaro was quick to complement it. It reminded him of his mother’s cooking. It felt like an extra ingredient was put in to make it taste much better. As cheesy as it sounded to him, he was sure that it wasn’t anything physical. It was probably the extra love and care she was putting into her cooking, and his words served to put her mind at ease.

 

Shintaro turned on the television shortly after they finished eating. He promised to do the dishes before he left the next morning. But that left them sitting there, watching reruns and sitting next to each other. Shin felt awkward. Neither of them were super social or touchy feely. He wasn’t sure how to be “romantic” or anything. Then he remembered something. The box in his pocket. His heart was racing. “K-kido?”

 

The greenette looked over at him. “Yes, Shin. What’s up? Something wrong? You look a little feverish.” Shintaro hadn’t even realized it, but his cheeks were bright red.

 

“N-nothing’s wrong! I just…” He pulled the box out of his pocket. “Merry Christmas, Kido…”

 

It was Kido’s turn to blush now. “Shintaro, you didn’t have to. Just spending time together is enough…” She opened the box carefully. Inside was a necklace with a heart pendant with a dark red gem in the center. “Shin…” Her eyes were tearing up.

 

“It’s a Garnet… your birthstone.” Shintaro’s face was as red as the gemstone in her hand. He took the necklace and fastened it around her neck while she held her ponytail out of the way.

 

She looked down at it, her eyes sparkly with tears of joy. “Shintaro… it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. I just wanted to make tonight special. It’s our first christmas togeth--” Shintaro felt something soft and wet against his cheek. It was Kido giving him a kiss. “K-Ki--”

 

“Tsubomi… you can call me Tsubomi.” Her face wore a blush but she wasn’t going to hide it. “Alright, Shintaro?”

 

“Yeah, Tsubomi…” He took her hands in his and leaned forward. Their lips met in an innocent passion, lightly smacking against each other in the near silence of the room. It was the kind of contact that they didn’t get very often.

 

Eventually, they separated. But only for a moment. Kido removed her red jersey and Shin his. They returned to the couch, Kido cuddling under Shintaro’s arm as they continued watching the television.

 

Kido let out a small, squeak of a yawn. “Shin… maybe we should sleep soon. We have to get up early. You have to go home and I have to get back to the Dan.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right…” He didn’t really want to leave Kido’s warmth now. That was when she stood up, and walked over to his bed, removing her ponytail. “K-Kido??”

 

“Uhhhh, where did you think I’d sleep?” She blushed when she realized the implications. “N-no not like that! Like... “ If there was any time she would have covered her face, it would be now. “Like… I want to snuggle...”

 

Shintaro smiled. “Alright, let’s go.” Shintaro pulled up the blankets, crawling under them before inviting Kido in.

 

Kido quickly joined him, allowing Shintaro to wrap his arms around her. “Shintaro-kun… so warm…” She buried her face in his chest. “Merry Christmas… I love you…”

 

Shintaro blushed in return, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Merry Christmas, Kido… I love you too…” He muttered as they slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Shintaro woke up to Kido already making breakfast. Although he insisted that she didn’t need to do this she just smiled and told him to relax. After a relaxing breakfast, they both headed on their way. Kido would want to get home before Kano gets there, and Shintaro had familial obligations. Of course, they didn’t leave each other without a kiss.

 

Shintaro walked calmly down the road, contemplating how nice his life was. Today would be a good day that nothing would ruin. Or at least he thought so, until, when getting his keys out to open the door to his old house, Kano ran straight into him with a small “oof.” Shintaro wasn’t in the mood for this. “H-hey, Onii-san~?”

 

He glared down at him raising his eyebrow questioningly. “Kano, what are you doing at my house?” He gritted his teeth. “Also, stop calling me that.” Kano’s attempt to make himself seem closer to him than he actually was just annoyed him further and came off as creepy.

 

“O-oh, that, you know. It was Christmas Eve and I thought Momo would like a little company. You know how important that day is.” Shintaro could only growl at this. He had very little doubt that Kano had already gotten “serious” about his relationship and was probably sleeping with his sister. “Woah woah woah there! You can’t pull this crap, Onii-san. I mean, where were you last night? I heard something about plans with you and Danchou.” Wait, WHAT?! How did he know about them?

 

“S-shut up, you… This isn’t about Tsu- I mean, Danchou. It’s just about me, you, and my little sister” Shintaro was beet red at these comments. No, there was no way that Kano would get away with this crap. Shintaro was flustered as all hell. “J-just go… And stop calling me that, we aren’t related and it’s really freaking creepy.” He wasn’t going to let Kano ruin his Christmas. Nope. He’d be happy as long Kano just left.

 

Kano held his hands up defensively. “Alright, alright. But I’m not gonna stop, we might as well be siblings by now, so get used to it, Onii-san~ Bye bye~” Kano ducked past Shintaro and started running on his way, only stopped for a second. “Merry Christmas, Onii-san~!” He shouted back before leaving for good.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Shintaro let out a sigh. “Merry Christmas to you too, Kano.” He turned, returning to his house, finally stepping in to see his sister standing at the base of the stairs. “Merry Christmas to you too.” He pulled Momo into a hug, his fond memories of previous Christmas days together playing in his brain.

 

After a moment, their mother walked out into the hallway, getting ready to start present opening preparations, taking a moment to ruffle her children’s hair. “Nice to see you two getting along.” She started walking towards the living room, turning back to look at them. “So, Momo dear, when did you plan on introducing your little house guest to me?”

  
Shintaro’s suspicious were right, proven by his mother’s words and the guilty express on his sister’s face. His cheery expression obliterated in an instant. He could only glare at his sister as she chuckled nervously. She had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
